retronicfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Boy
Game Boy = The Game Boy (Japanese: ゲームボーイ Hepburn: Gēmubōi) ''is an 8-bit handheld game console which was developed and manufactured by Nintendo and first released on the '''100th Anniversary' of Nintendo in Japan on April 21, 1989, in North America on July 31, 1989 and in Europe on September 28, 1990. The Game Boy was also one of the first ever handheld consoles to not have a Region Lock, so that means any Game Boy cartridge that is made in europe or japan or any other game in worldwide, will work on any Game Boy. It is the first handheld console in the Game Boy line and was created and published by Satoru Okada This same team, led by Gunpei Yokoi at the time, is credited with designing the Game & Watch series as well as several popular games for the Nintendo Entertainment System. The Game Boy is Nintendo's first handheld game console and it combined features from both the Nintendo Entertainment System and Game & Watch. It was sold either as a standalone unit or bundled with the puzzle game Tetris. During its early lifetime, the Game Boy mainly competed with Sega's Game Gear, Atari's Lynx, and NEC's TurboExpress. The Game Boy Sold 118.69 million worldwide. Upon the Game Boy's release in the United States, its entire shipment of one million units was sold within a few weeks. Production of the Game Boy and Game Boy Color were discontinued in the early 2000s. There are a total of 1049'' ''games licensed & 31 unlicesed games in total. The Game Boy has four operation buttons labeled "A", "B", "SELECT", and "START", very similar to the Nintendo Entertainment System Controller. There is a volume control dial on the right side of the device and a similar knob on the left side to adjust the contrast. At the top of the Game Boy, a sliding on-off switch and the slot for the Game Boy cartridges are located. The on-off switch includes a physical lockout to prevent users from either inserting or removing a cartridge while the unit is switched on. Nintendo recommends users leave a cartridge in the slot to prevent dust and dirt from entering the system. The right-side of the device offers a port which allows a user to connect to another Game Boy system via a link cable, provided both users are playing the same game. The port can also be used to connect a Game Boy Printer. The link cable was originally designed for players to play head-to-head two-player games such as in Tetris. The original internal codename for the Game Boy was "Dot Matrix Game", which its initials came to be featured on the final product's model number, "DMG-01". The internal reception of the device was initially very poor; the DMG even earned from Nintendo employees the derogatory nickname "DameGame", dame being the Japanese for "hopeless" or "lame" in that context. All original Game Boys were bundled with Tetris, an addictive game developed in 1985 by Russian mathematician Alexey Pazhitnov, assisted by Dmitry Pavlovsky and Vadim Gerasimov. As with the NES, game software was stored on removable cartridges, allowing users to switch games at whim. Nintendo also marketed a number of accessories with this version of the Game Boy, including a camera and printer attachment. Game Pak The Game Boy Pak (Cartridge) is the storage for saving games and playing them on your original Game Boy, the cartridge can store up to 8 kB internal S-RAM (can be extended up to 32 kB) system RAM, 8 kB internal video RAM all in total. There is also a little chip at the top right of the cartridge, this chip is to hold the game boy cartridge in place so that it dose move while you are playing your game on it. Also, the right grey strip on the sticker of the cartridge will say specifically say "side out" if kids didn't know which way to put the cartridge in. And on the left grey strip will say where it was made from, and it will say the region of the cartridge. However, their seems to be two different types of cartridge. Type A has a hole at the very top of the cartridge, while Type B has a hole at the bottom of the cartridge. Game Boy Cartridge Type A.jpg Game Boy Cartridge Type B.jpg Motherboard The Game Boy contains a custom 8-bit Sharp LR35902 at 4.19 MHz for its CPU, and 8 kB internal S-RAM for its RAM. This processor is similar to an Intel 8080 in that none of the registers introduced in the Z80 are present. However, some of the Z80's instruction set enhancements over the 8080, particularly bit manipulation, are present. Still other instructions are unique to this particular flavor of 8080/Z80 CPU. Parity flag, half of conditional and all input-output instructions were removed from 8080 instruction set also. The IC also contains integrated sound generation. Its Sound is a 2 pulse wave generators, 1 PCM 4-bit wave sample (64 4-bit samples played in 1×64 bank or 2×32 bank) channel, 1 noise generator, and one audio input from the cartridge.27 The unit only has one speaker, but headphones provide stereo sound. Its screen size is 66 mm (2.6 in) diagonal, its Battery Power is 6 V, 0.7 W (4 AA batteries provide 15–30+ hours) & its Fram Rate is Approximately 59.7 frames per second, very very close to ower orginal frame rate we have now which is 60 frames per second. Category:Browse Category:Fourth Prototype Category:Handheld